


Xu Minghao's guide to making Kim Mingyu smile

by chanchanslide



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanchanslide/pseuds/chanchanslide
Summary: "He likes daisies," Mingyu shrugged, petting his fringe back into place with a frown. "And I like him."





	Xu Minghao's guide to making Kim Mingyu smile

**_ Xu Minghao's Guide to Making Mingyu Smile _ **

**1.** **Returning Favours**

Although not always necessary (the need to return a favour depends on the circumstances, for example, lending a pencil does not always have to be appreciated so greatly that you do a favour in return, but if that favour so happens to be an empty dorm and clean bedsheets, no one has to know), returning or replicating favours is often appreciated.

·  _Example One; **Kim Mingyu likes to cook for Xu Minghao**_

"Hao?" Mingyu poked his head around the door of the biggest bedroom, hair messy from not washing yet, and still wearing his pyjamas, although he had at least had the decency to use some cologne, even if it just so happened to be Jeonghan's. "I made lunch."

"Oh?" Minghao liked it when Mingyu made lunch because he always went into great detail to assure that everyone liked it. If you and he were the only people dining though, you were certainly in for a treat, especially if it was lunch, because then you were signed up for what might as well be a banquet.

The dorm was currently empty, as the older members had gone on what Seungcheol referred to as an adventure and what Junhui referred to as the monthly grocery trip which cost too much and lasted for too much time. And Chan, Hansol and Seungkwan had gone down to the arcade with Seokmin to use their money.

Lunch, as always, was delicious, and Mingyu took Minghao's fussy eating into account and spent ages attempting dishes that he knew the younger ate. And, as always, they washed up the plates together, even wiping down the counter regardless of the fact that it was clean (read: Minghao wanted an excuse to throw a wet cloth at Mingyu).

Later, to return the favour of making him lunch, Minghao finally obliged to Mingyu's pleads to watch Frozen just one more time, and he swears he's never understood the whole idea of Mingyu being a puppy, but he could almost visualise a tail wagging.

·  _Example Two; **Xu Minghao likes to sort everyone's laundry**_

On a normal day, everyone would wake up, get changed, and head out for their various activities. Choreography first, then individual unit practice, then a break (Jihoon normally started heading to his studio at this point), and finally, choreography again before dinner. It was a brutal cycle of who could keep up their happy façade for the longest, though Minghao had come to call it home.

Because of hectic schedules and members physically and mentally exhausting themselves, it was often the little things that could make someone's day. Exhibit A, on days where the Hip-Hop unit was struggling to write rap lyrics, they'd all spend time together to try and find their muse. Apparently, it worked, because sometimes even a five-minute break could produce complete lyrics in one sitting. Exhibit B, when everyone messed around during times when Jihoon was trying so desperately hard to finalise a track and add the actual lyrics, they'd apologise by buying him another plush, because as much as Jihoon hated to admit it, his teddy bear collection from Adore U era had grown considerably.

One of the things Minghao did, was to sort everyone's washing when it came out of the dryer. One pile for each member, jeans on the bottom, shirts in the middle, underwear on the top, and then he'd set the neatly folded clothes onto their respective beds and not utter a word. It was the fact that he didn't seek any praise that made it more valuable.

"All the stuff from Supreme is Jihoon's," Minghao folds a shirt and lifts the pile to slide it between the oversized hoodies and the formal slacks. The next item must be new, because he doesn't recognise it, but going by the sizes it's probably Junhui's. He's within Wonwoo's size range, but his style is different, so unless Wonwoo's suddenly decided to wear a denim jacket, it's not his.

"What are you doing?" A pair of hands set firmly on Minghao's back, thumbs rubbing circles.

"Gyu, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm sorting laundry, obviously." That looks like Soonyoung's underwear, Minghao decides, setting it on top of the Performance Unit's leader's pile. Another Supreme shirt? Jihoon needs to stop online shopping, seriously.

"Well, yeah," Mingyu sounds rejected. There's no more laundry, so he takes Seungcheol and Jeonghan's piles into his arms and staggers through to the four-person bedroom, where his laundry is already waiting to be put away.

Minghao struggles through a second later with Jihoon's pile, before dashing back to the room to get started on the three-person room next. Jisoo in the far corner, Seungkwan to his left, Seokmin by the door. The only people home are Chan and Jeonghan, but they're asleep quite literally on top of one another on the couch, so no one is going to be waking them up anytime soon. Besides, they deserve a break.

Mingyu returns the favour on behalf of everyone by letting Minghao sleep in the next day and doing laundry for him.

**2.** **Romantic gestures**

Despite his rather... alternative look on dating (what the hell is a Spork kink Mingyu??), Mingyu enjoys typical, romance movie worthy scenes such as going to the beach and surprising each other with new handy tricks in steamy times (though this delves more into the Fifty Shades of Grey kind of romance).

·  _Example Three; **Kim Mingyu likes to leave single flowers for Minghao even though it flares up his allergies.**_

Sighing, Mingyu rummaged through the bathroom cupboard, on a search for his allergy medication. They weren't really allowed much medicine in the dorms, mainly due to the few scandals over drug use and such over the years, though Mingyu was allowed his various allergy medications. Pledis wasn't keen on the idea of him sneezing over his fans.

"Are there any vitamins in there?" Hansol rubbed his eyes, shuffling into the room, not after looking at the single daisy on the counter with an unreadable expression. "And you wonder why you have to spend so much restocking on meds."

"Vitamins," Mingyu thrust the small tablets into Hansol's direction, before finding his own medication. Sure, it was a pain having to measure out the right amount, but seeing the smile on Minghao's face when he found a flower was so rewarding, that he didn't really mind. Besides, it was only a stuffy nose and itchy eyes, and he managed.

"Don't you think that maybe it'd be better to find flowers that don't do... this," Hansol said, waving his hand at where Mingyu was shoving the plastic allergy medicine into its packaging.

"He likes daisies," Mingyu shrugged, petting his fringe back into place with a frown. "And I like him."

·  _Example Four; **Xu Minghao likes to steal kisses during practice**_

"Right," Soonyoung claps his hands and everyone shuts up. The choreographers are absent today, so Seventeen have been left to practice alone. Soonyoung has taken charge, under the approval of Seungcheol, so no one is worried about how reliable it's going to be. "I think we should go through choreography in order of songs on albums. Shining Diamonds first, Adore U second, etcetera. Anyone else got any suggestions?"

"We could do it in order of the concert," Chan suggests, adjusting the sleeves of his shirt. Soonyoung seems to prefer his idea, as he nods along and fiddles with the CD player, changing the inserted disk to the one with the concert order.

Halfway through the thirteen member version of Highlight (they're just doing it because Seungkwan wanted to have a break from a specific order), Minghao and Mingyu are both offstage at the same time.

Mingyu feels a pair of lips against his cheek and knows he's fucked. His whole face feels incredibly warm, from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears. And then he's back into the performance again, twisting his body this way and that to work off the red colour set deep into his skin.

When everyone breaks away to work on their own stuff, Mingyu takes his water bottle with a smirk and walks over to Minghao, flinging an arm around his shoulders with a devilish smile. Once the younger is used to the presence of his boyfriend, Mingyu eases back slightly, gently tugs on the t-shirt...

And pours water all down his back.

**3.** **Showering**

Because Mingyu is a whiny baby who complains about second-degree burns when the water isn't icy cold, showering together has to be fair on both sides. Not so cold that Minghao wants to cry, but not so lukewarm that Mingyu has the ambulance on speed-dial. There had to be an in-between.

·  _Example Five; **Kim Mingyu likes to wash Xu Minghao's hair**_

"Mingyu, can we please turn the water temperature up a little?" Minghao asked in his sweetest voice, as the older worked shampoo into his hair with a firm shake of his head. Pouting, Minghao simply tried to add effect by proclaiming loudly about how obvious his goose-bumps were.

"You'll damage your skin," Mingyu angled the shower nozzle to rinse the suds from Minghao's hair, and used his hands to cup the Younger's chin and tilt his head back enough to not get any into his eyes. "It's warm enough anyway."

Minghao didn't argue any further, though his sigh of annoyance makes Mingyu chuckle to himself. Neither of them like being wrong, so if they know that they're losing an argument they just end it before one of them can be embarrassed.

"Conditioner?"

"Conditioner."

·  _Example Six; **Xu Minghao likes to sit fully clothed under the shower after dance practice**_

"This again?" Mingyu smiles and closes the bathroom door behind him. It's early in the morning, about four am, and most of the members have decided to shower tomorrow and turned in for the night, but Minghao made some mistakes during practice and he's brooding over it in the bathroom.

"Yeah," There's about an inch of water on the bottom of the bathtub, and because the lights in the room are weak it's a little dark. Because the water is so hot, every bit of exposed skin on Minghao is red and damp from perspiration and steam. "I'm upset."

"I know," It's too humid in the room, and Mingyu doesn't dare put a limb in the water, so he just sits on the floor beside the tub with a sympathetic expression. "I'm sorry I can't make it better."

"It's just, I was the one who even suggested using those moves and incorporating ballet into the dance," Minghao's voice sounds strained like it's caught low in his throat. "And I can't even do it correctly. Soonyoung didn't say anything, but you could see on his face he was a little cross about it, especially after all the arrangements he had to sort out to get us a meeting with a ballet professional."

They both fall silent, the only noise being the water swishing around and their breathing. Someone is wandering outside the door, maybe listening in, but it doesn't matter because neither of them are awake enough to care.

"It's not your fault," Mingyu says, though they both know that it's not particularly true. "You hadn't attended a class since Pretty U era, there's no way anyone could expect you to still be as good as you were. Not even yourself."

The person on the other side of the door seems to have gone, leaving the bathroom silent once again.

"Besides, Soonyoung definitely felt bad. He trailed after the group when we all went home, wouldn't look anyone in the eyes. He's mad at himself for expecting too much, if anything."

"Really?" Minghao looks hopeful.

"Yeah."

"Thanks," The water swishes a little more harshly and Mingyu feels a wet pair of arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He doesn't think he's ever grinned so wide in his life.  


End file.
